


Stargazing

by txmaki



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know what else to put as a tag, hakuryuu's such a cutie, i do really like what i wrote though i'm proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the Kou Empire with Sinbad and your other friends, you stumbled across a prince. A prince that, in fact, had your heart in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Key;  
> Y/N - your name  
> E/C - eye color  
> H/L, H/C - hair length, hair color
> 
> this is another thing i wrote on DeviantArt (my user is apinchofsaturn, so if you'd like to watch me/check out my other works, please feel free to!) and i thought it'd be fun to write on here, so here it is!

Sindria was quite an amazing country.

The happy, light-hearted atmosphere, joined by the always-joyful citizens made everything seem brighter, bolder. Even though you had been there a few months - as you had been traveling with Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin - everything always seemed to be something worth celebrating. 

Of course, now that everyone was back home, it was only natural to hold a festival, wasn't it?

You, Sinbad, Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana had been in the Kou Empire for a while. Sinbad wanted to resolve some diplomatic problems, and asked the four of you to accompany him - though you weren't quite sure why. Perhaps for moral support or maybe to educate you all on something; you weren't sure. One thing you were sure of, though, was that while you were in Kou, you fell for a certain prince.

You knew you probably shouldn't've, but you did. Prince Hakuryuu was attractive - even with his scar - and you admired how decisive he was about everything he wanted. Not only that, but over the few weeks you had gotten to know him (which confused you, as you never really had the courage to go after your crushes before) you learned that he was just a regular man at heart and wanted what was best for his country. It made you happy to know he didn't take advantage of his nobility.

When you had first met him, it had been through the other four you had traveled with - or three, more like, since Alibaba had introduced you with Morgiana and Aladdin. He said they'd fought together before, and you nodded, smiled respectively with a soft, "Hello, nice to meet you, Prince Hakuryuu," and a small bow. Hakuryuu told you not to be so formal. "You can just call me Hakuryuu, I don't mind." He'd said, scratching the back of his head lightly and offering a smile.

That was when you knew you were going to like him. Maybe not romantically, at first, but you knew you'd get along with him and that you'd be friends.

When you and your other four friends were getting onto the ship to take you back to Sindria, Hakuryuu had stumbled on it with you, claiming he wanted to come with you. None of the five of you had objections - though you were a little nervous - so he set his bags down in a room on the boat and all of you were talking and socializing like you hadn't talked in years.

As you walked through the palace a few days after you'd returned, you couldn't help but feel a bit insecure. Morgiana had convinced you to put on a dancing outfit like her own; which confused you since you didn't plan on dancing at all. It was comfortable, for the most part, but also... fairly revealing.

You stepped out of the palace and found everyone not too far away, so you walked up to them to see what they were talking about.

"Hey guys," You said with a smile as you neared them. Everyone turned to look at you, grins on their faces - which quickly dropped.

Everything was silent and everyone was staring at you, jaws dropped. You heard a drink fall and hit the ground with a loud clank! and went to pick it up, only noticing the stares after you did.

You blushed and took a piece of your outfit, holding it out so you could look at it. "Is it... is it that bad?" You asked no one in particular, to which snapped everyone out of their trance.

"N-No!" Alibaba said, a light pink on his cheeks. "You look great, Y/N!" 

Everyone murmured in agreement, earning more of a blush from you plus a quiet "thank you." After a while of talking, Morgiana, Alibaba and you decided to go farther into town to find some things to do; sitting and talking getting a little boring as Sinbad's harem of girls grew larger.

You walked around with the two of them for a while - Aladdin eventually finding you and joining you on your "walk" - before wild music started playing and you looked around to see dancers moving their feet decoratively on the pavement below them, and you couldn't help but want to do the same. You'd never danced before, but something about the repetitive beat and the way everyone seemed so into made you want to let loose and just go with it.

So you did.

Before you completely knew it, you were moving your feet wildly and your H/L, H/C hair was flying with the breeze you created as you spun. In the crowd you saw your friends, all looking surprised, but not entirely in a bad way. Your legs made elaborate movements as you danced around the pavement. A small smile etched itself on your face as you let yourself get lost in the music, feeling free and as if nothing could stop you.

When you spun and saw your friends again, they were joined by one other person -

Hakuryuu.

That certainly took you by surprise and you stumbled a bit, but managed to stay on your feet. Cheers were heard from around you, but you couldn't focus. All you could really focus on was the light blush that you saw on Hakuryuu's cheeks, the way his eyes were widened when they landed on you.

The song ended not too long later, and you sighed as you walked away from the populated area. Your chest heaved from the way you moved, your breaths short, but after a while they calmed and your heartbeat returned to it's normal pace.

You walked for a while, not really paying attention to anything as you tried to cool yourself down from the heat that came from dancing.

"Y/N? What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked. You turned and saw Hakuryuu and you felt your face heat up just a bit as you remembered events from not even ten minutes ago.

"I could ask the same to you, Hakuryuu." You told him with a teasing smile, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled, his laugh creating a whole new feeling in your chest. 

"Honestly, it's for the stars. They're beautiful out here." Hakuryuu said, pointing up towards the sky to show you. Your gaze followed and he was quite right - they are beautiful.

Constellations and countless stars littered the sky above you, the Milky Way galaxy clear against the dark contrast of the black sky. You gasped inaudibly - the sound more like a deep breath of surprise.

"Wow." You simply uttered. "It's - It's amazing."

Hakuryuu smiled, looking at your amazed expression. "Have you ever stargazed before?" He asked you softly, as if he spoke any louder the stars would hear him and hideaway into the black of the night. You shook your head. "No, not really. Sometimes, when I was a little girl, I'd open my window and just look into the sky, but nothing ever showed. Too many lights, where I was."

The Kou prince had come to stand next to you, and as you turned to look at him as you spoke, you couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They matched the tint of the night - a blue unlike any you'd ever seen. It was a little abnormal - his eyes didn't usually have this affect on you, they didn't usually leave you breathless; but now, under the moonlight and stars and blue tint of the sky, you couldn't look away.

Hakuryuu seemed to notice your staring and turned to you, his eyebrows furrowing. "Is everything okay?" He asked you, causing you to blush heavily and look down, muttering a "N-No, it's fine."

His hand traveled down and caught your chin between his thumb and forefinger, making your E/C eyes widen in surprise as he tilted your head up. His gaze was stern and made you shiver involuntarily as a warm breeze ruffled his hair. You lightly licked your lips, and saw something break in Hakuryuu's eyes before he leaned in slowly and connected your lips with his.

You were surprised at first - why in the world was your crush, who, not to mention, is a prince of the Kou Empire, kissing you? Of course you liked it, but you were confused. After a second, Hakuryuu pulled away, his hand leaving your chin and a disappointed look on his face. "I-I'm sorry." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Hakuryuu's cheeks were flushed with red.

You blushed yourself at noticing and shook your head. "No, I..." You paused, the rolled your eyes. "Ah, screw it."

You gently placed a hand on Hakuryuu's cheek, turning his head towards you this time, and pushed yourself up to kiss him. He greatly accepted, his hands resting on your waist as he kissed you back, deepening it little by little.

After a while he pulled away from you, leaning his forehead against yours. He chuckled again, this time a breathy, happy laugh. "I think you can already guess this, but I.. I really like you, Y/N. And to be completely honest, I've had my eyes on you since we first met." He whispered to you, like a secret no one could ever hear.

"And I think you can guess that I feel the same." You joked back, earning an eye roll from him.

"When you said the stars were amazing, you don't know how hard I was resisting saying, 'That's not the only thing that's beautiful.'" 

"God, you're a dork."


End file.
